


The Curse of Christmas

by LadyFromPoland



Series: Once and Future Christmas [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Merthur Party 2013, Post Finale, Team Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFromPoland/pseuds/LadyFromPoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story is about Merlin's loss and waiting from the perspective of Christmas. Through centuries people rejoiced the birth of their king and Merlin kept on waiting for the return of his own king.</p><p>This is my entry for Merthur Partry 2013, Day 5 Prompt: "Not The End."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curse of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Merthur Partry 2013, Day 5 Prompt: "Not The End," which I want to dedicate to my lovely king ofkingsandlionhearts!

_**The Curse of Christmas** _

 

As far as Merlin remembered Christmas had always been about love and joy. The traditions varied from place to place and changed over time but love and joy were unchangeable. The families were gathering together on Christmas Eve, singing and waiting for the return of their King and God. They were happy. They knew Jesus would be born again. He was born every single year.

Jesus was not Merlin's king or god. Merlin was part of a different world. It was the world of magic. Merlin was magic himself. Besides, there was place for only one King in his life and that place had been long occupied.

Two tears ran down Merlin's cheek.

He learnt to be patient. He'd been waiting for the return of his King for almost 1500 years. Such a long period of time could drive any man insane. Merlin, however, was miserable, not mad.

The Christmas time was the worst in the whole year. All people around Merlin, his neighbours and colleagues, were happy and friendly towards one another. They couldn't understand why Merlin didn't share their enthusiasm. When asked about it, Merlin always shrugged, saying, “Christmas is not my thing.” Then people usually let him be. Merlin was quite a weirdo for most of the year. It only made sense that he wasn't a Christmas person.

It was Christmas Eve and Merlin was sitting alone in his old armchair. He was sobbing lightly, thinking about Arthur and the very remote times when the king was still alive. These were his only truly happy memories. He cherished them dearly.

Soon he would take a stroll down the lake. He always did that at night on Christmas Eve. People were spending that time with their families. The lake was the closest thing to family that Merlin had because Arthur was there and Arthur meant everything to him.

Merlin remembered the years when the Christmas in England was cancelled. It was somewhere in the 17th century. The authorities banned both the religious and the secular celebration of Christmas, which outraged people. They felt that something was taken away from them. They felt deceived and empty. For the first time in the history of Christmas Merlin shared the feelings of other people. His rage and sadness were caused by something totally different but nonetheless he felt the connection with others.

There were times when Merlin wondered if the dragon had been right in the very end. Kilgharrah had been old and dying. It was also possible that the dragon lied to Merlin out of pity to give him false hope.

Merlin remembered the Christmas of 1940. It was the Second World War. The world was a terrible place back then. When the war began, Merlin hoped that it was time for Arthur to return. It just seemed right. Albion needed the Once and Future King. The whole world needed the righteous leader. However, it was not Arthur's time.

Back then, on Christmas of 1940, Merlin truly doubted in Arthur's return. He screamed and cried and then screamed some more but no one seemed to hear him. No one seemed to care.

In contrary to him, the lake was quiet.

Merlin started to fear that he was insane and that there had never been Camelot or Arthur.

 _Just give me a sign that it all happened_ ,Merlin whispered. _Just a sign._

The lake, however, kept quiet.

Merlin ended up sobbing on the ground, cursing his immortality.

When he woke up in the morning, he felt a little bit better. He still felt empty but he regained his hope. He was ready to wait for Arthur till the end of the world and longer.

There were also some better Christmas days in Merlin's life. He always missed Arthur but sometimes he could smile, recalling only the good memories of his prat. Sometimes he imagined spending Christmas with Arthur. They would do what other people did. Merlin would tell him the story behind Christmas and he would teach him everything.

Merlin sighed sadly. _Maybe one day_ , he said to himself.

He put on some warm clothes, locked the door behind himself and slowly went down the stairs. He heard laughter and singing. His neighbours seemed to enjoy themselves.

Merlin ignored it. He was not part of that world. He didn't fit.

All he had was the lake that no one cared about. No one but him.


End file.
